scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Cannonformes
"Rocket Boom, you surprise me. I've never experienced an attack like that before. You're the first underleveled fighter to ever defeat me. I congratulate you." ''-Cannonformes,'' complimenting on Rocket Boom's victory of beating him, from the Challenge Tower in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. Cannonformes is an enemy that appears in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. He seems to be the strongest relative of Pelipellet and Bullican. Gregory & co. will only encounter this particular enemy at the Challenge Tower. Physical Appearance Cannonformes resembles his two weaker relatives, only with some differences. His feathers are brown, with gray webbed feet and beak, as well as the gulls, three bent hairs and tails, and deep black eyes. Origin of Name Cannonformes' name is a portmanteau of the words "cannon", a type of weapon, and "Pelecaniformes", an order of medium-sized birds and large waterbirds found worldwide. Attacks Cannonformes attacks Gregory & co the same way his weaker relatives do, as well as with an additional attack: kicking. Cannonformes does some special moves that his pair do, with six new special moves. The six special moves are Fury Bullet, Exploder, Fireball, Featherdance, Quick Nap, and Wind Cannon. Fury Bullet is an attack that can be performed by enemies who have the power to shoot bullets. The user shoots bullets up from two to five times in succession. Exploder is a stronger move of Blaster, which creates a huge blast, inflicting heavy damage on the target. Fireball is a fire move that is thrown at the target to inflict damage. It also may cause the Burn status if it hits. Featherdance is a status effect move known by those who have feathers (mostly birds). The user dances around the foe with illuminating feathers, sharply lowering the foe's Speed. Quick Nap is a healing move that everyone can do. The user rests for three turns. After the turns are over, the user is fully healed. However, upon this move, the user is incapable of action. Wind Cannon is Cannonformes' signature special move. He creates a ball of death-startling wind, which then explodes after it is dropped, damaging all opposite targets of the user. Cannonformes performs very well with special attacks. He even has some great attacking skills that make him a top-priority bird. However, he is third in line, with Obeird being second, and Volture being the first. He also is strong against water, but weak against ice. Using Ice or Icelia's special attacks can be able to defeat this enemy. Outside of battle, Cannonformes is seen with his two relatives and talking to Rocket Boom at the Challenge Tower. Some of his own relatives are also there who have the same appearance as he do. Trivia *Cannonformes' Mind Thought can refer to an old military air force quote, mostly to tell that the bomb was safely dropped from the plane during wartime. * In one of Gregory's freestyle battle photos, Cannonformes appears to be battling Rocket Boom. *Cannonformes' mention of Rocket Boom being an "underleveled fighter" states that Rocket Boom is weaker than he is, but Rocket Boom turns the tables by beating him in a battle. Therefore, Cannonformes considers Rocket Boom as one of his "higher classes".